Aquamarine
Aquamarine, known by herself as The Best, is an antagonist in Steven Universe. ''She is a Homeworld Gem and high ranking court member who serves under Blue Diamond. Aquamarine, along with her partner Topaz, serve as the main antagonists of the final four episodes of the fourth Season and an antagonist in Season 5. She was voiced by Della Saba. History Past Little is specifically known about Aquamarine's past, however, it is known that she and all other Aquamarines are high ranking soldiers who serve under Blue Diamond. At an unknown point (likely after the Crystal Gems defeated Holly Blue Agate and broke Greg Universe out of the Human Zoo), she and a Topaz fusion were personally assigned by Blue and Yellow Diamond to find and retrieve several specific humans. Season 4 In "''Doug Out", Aquamarine and Topaz are briefly seen at the end of the episode approaching Onion. In "The Good Lars", Aquamarine and Topaz are yet again seen at the end of the episode, this time approaching Sadie. In "Are You My Dad", after Steven realizes that Onion, Lars, Sadie and Jamie have all gone missing, he finds Aquamarine, who asks him if he is "My Dad". Upon not realizing that Steven is not who she is looking for, Aquamarine flies off before he can get any answers from her. Steven then tells the Crystal Gems and Connie about Aquamarine and how she is supposedly looking for her Dad, confusing all of them, as Gems do not have parents. After splitting up, Steven and Connie manage to find Aquamarine in the woods, and, although Connie offers to help her find her Dad, she replies by angrily stating that she isn't looking for "Her Dad", but rather "My Dad". As soon as Connie states her name, Aquamarine happily flies around and tells Topaz that she "found a Connie", revealing that Topaz has trapped all of the missing people inside of her body. Topaz soon reveals that she is actually a Gen Fusion, unfusing and refusing herself over Connie in order to trap her, and when Steven tries to attack, Aquamarine takes out her Wand, forms a bubble around Steven and slams him into a tree, knocking him out. As Topaz and her walk off, Aquamarine casually states that their job is so easy, Topaz really could've done it all by herself. In "I Am My Mom", Steven tells the Crystal Gems about Aquamarine and Topaz, terrifying Pearl, who realizes that they were personally sent by Blue and Yellow Diamond to get humans for the human zoo. To make matters worse, Garnet and Amethyst realize that, should Aquamarine and Topaz reach their ship, Steven's friends will be gone forever since Navy stole their ship. Upon getting a picture showing Funland from Connie, Steven and the Gems head there and confront Aquamarine and Topaz. The Gems try to get Aquamarine and Topaz to release Steven's friends, however, they refuse, revealing that Steven's friends are being captured because they were all on a list created by Peridot 5XG after Steven told her about his friends when she was still aligned with Homeworld, also unintentionally revealing that "My Dad" is actually Steven's father Greg, as he referred to him by that at the time. The Gems then try to fight Aquamarine and Topaz, however, they find themselves unable to do so because of both Aquamarine's wand and the fact that the fight would endanger the lives of the humans. In a disturbing twist, after realizing how much they value the humans, Aquamarine states that Blue Diamond never said to bring the Humans back alive, and has Topaz attempt to crush Jaime's skull, forcing the Crystal Gems to back down. In an attempt to save everyone, Steven then tells Aquamarine that he is "My Dad", which she initially finds suspicious, but soon shrugs off due to desiring to get off the planet as soon as possible. Aquamarine then starts to pilot her ship and prepares to fly back to the Zoo, however, Steven manages to use his Bubble Shield to blow apart Topaz and free everyone, frustrating her. Just as Alexandrite manages to catch the ship and everyone (sans Lars) tries to jump to safety, Aquamarine uses her wand to freeze everyone in place and taunts Steven for his futile efforts. Knowing the that he has no other option, Steven confesses and reveals himself as the Gem who started the rebellion and shattered Pink Diamond, Rose Quartz, causing Aquamarine and Topaz to abandon their original mission and capture Steven instead, flying off to the Gem Homeworld with him, while everybody in Beach City except for Sadie believed that Steven is dead and even made a memorial service for him. Season 5 In "Stuck Together", Aquamarine taunts "Rose Quartz" by stating that shattering him isn't the worst thing the Diamonds can do to him, although Steven doesn't care, as all his friends are safe. Just then, Topaz finds Lars hiding inside the ship and Steven tries to call of their deal, however, Aquamarine doesn't care in the slightest and continues taunting Steven. Aquamarine then sends Topaz to fix a problem with the ship's engine. Later, Aquamarine flies down to see what is taking Topaz so long and becomes enraged after catching her in the act of trying to put Lars in an escape pod (as Topaz had overheard Steven and Lars confronting their fears and insecurities, revealing that she can speak and actually hates hurting others). As Topaz tries to explain what she is doing to no success, Steven tells Aquamarine to confront her fears/insecurities, stating that she probably acts mean to compensate for feeling weak, which only infuriates her even further. Aquamarine fires her Wand, Topaz dodges and grabs a Gem-Destabilizer, slamming her to the wall and threatening to use the weapon on her, however, she asks Topaz if she is going to walk up to the Diamonds with her Gem in hand, causing her to break down and realize that she shouldn't have tried to defy the Diamonds. Aquamarine then gets back up and tells Topaz, should she remember to focus on their mission, they will never speak about what happened again, before arriving at Homeworld and delivering Steven and Lars. It is unknown what has happened to Aquamarine and Topaz after this. Appearance Aquamarine is a small Gem, only about half of Steven's height. She has a cherubic appearance and a bright cyan-blue complexion, navy blue eyes, no nose, and chin-length, cerulean-blue hair worn in a bobbed style. Her clothing vaguely resembles a prep school uniform, consisting of a blue vest worn over a dark blue dress with a white collar, white wrist-length gloves, white knee-high socks, dark blue flat shoes, and a dark blue hair bow that she can turn into her wand. The intersection of her vest and the lapels of her collar form a Blue Diamond symbol, hinting towards her superior. Her teardrop-shaped gemstone is located beneath her left eye, and her water wings are similar to a butterfly's wings. Her outfit, wings and the use of her stasis wand give her the appearance of a fairy or pixie. Personality Despite her childlike voice and demeanor, Aquamarine is an accomplished and ruthless Gem. She takes an authoritative stance due to her ego, ordering Topaz to act as muscle for their assigned mission, as revealed in "I Am My Mom". Like Peridot before her betrayal, Aquamarine is directive, focused, and unconcerned with anything unrelated to her mission, ignoring the remaining Crystal Gems in favor of capturing the humans close to Steven. This indifferent attitude extends toward her enemies, using her wand to throw Steven into a tree in "Are You My Dad?", rendering him unconscious, and even threatening to have his friends killed. Despite being a loyal follower of the Diamond Authority, Aquamarine is willing to accept a compromise if the possible compensation is considered, such as having "Rose Quartz" turned in to meet the Diamonds. Like many Homeworld Gems, Aquamarine has an arrogant and overconfident streak, frequently believing that she is better than everyone elsegoing so far as to call herself "the best". This results in her having a short temper when things do not go as she planned, quickly getting annoyed with Jamie for "ruining her moment", followed by Topaz prolonging the battle in her ship. She is also shown to be truly cunning and manipulative, using negative reinforcement against the Crystal Gems to comply with her demands and convincing Topaz to release her by warning of future retribution from the Diamonds. She is also spiteful, seen when she mocks Steven clearly for her own amusement in "Stuck Together". Like Blue Diamond, she follows Homeworld's dogma to the letter, warning Topaz in her fusion not to commit taboo and break down into a sentimental state. Despite all of this, she has been shown to have at least some capacity for pity, as she is willing to overlook Topaz's defiance and sudden burst of aggression in exchange for loyalty and pretend that nothing has happened. Quotes Trivia *Aquamarine's design is strangely similar to Pan-dora's. *It is unknown if Aquamarine's primary Weapon, her Wand, is actually a Gem Weapon or Homeworld technology, as she is not seen pulling it out of her Gem, but rather her hair. **The way her weapon functions is almost identical to Syndrome's Gauntlets in The Incredibles. *One of the Great North Gem Monsters is apparently an Aquamarine as well. *With possible exceptions of Jasper and Yellow Diamond, Aquamarine is potentially the most evil Steven Universe villain to date. *As stated above, Rebecca Sugar has referred to Aquamarine as "particularly important", implying that she will play a major role in a future episode, story arc or season. *Aquamarine is very similar to Babidi from Dragon Ball Z as they are both master manipulators and they both control their servants, Dabura and Topaz respectively. Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Blue Hair Category:Blue Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Characters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Psychopaths Category:Blue eyes Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Egotist